Musings of a Stormy Mind
by infinity-for-eternity
Summary: Bridget thinks about the two men in her life. Sort of Bridget/Andrew towards the end. Spoilers for all episodes up till episode 7.


Bridget lay awake for the umpteenth time that week, unable to clear the arduous thoughts clogging up her brain. Gemma was still missing while the police, especially the overtly prying Agent Machado, was hot on her trails for said crime. Now that she'd learned from him that Malcolm was missing as well, her anger and hurt over not having her calls answered had been replaced completely with concern and fear. She hoped against hope that he had just gone on a sudden vacation to some remote location, as unlikely as it was for him to do so in the middle of a semester, and wasn't instead holed up somewhere with Macawi and his thugs, injured, or worse…

She shook her head to clear those thoughts and blinked away the trickle of tears that had started forming in her eyes at the thoughts of her best friend and confidant. Malcolm had been her rock over the past months and she knew she would've relapsed long ago if he hadn't been there to catch her every time she found herself falling through that deep hole of despair she feared more than anything else. At one point, she had even loved him in a way, if the intense, deep and, she now realised, unhealthy emotions of being entirely dependent on another human being could even be associated with the purity of love.

But now, for the first time in her life, she wasn't the one relying on someone: be it Siobhan or Malcolm to clean up her messes. She was doing the exact opposite: putting together the delicately broken semblances of life left behind by her sister, piece by piece. She finally understood what it was like to have people depend on you instead and need your help passionately while unable to ask for it. Juliet was the prime example of that. And Andrew, the suave foreigner and dream husband every woman in the world pined and dreamed about, even he wasn't as perfect and untainted as he might appear at first impression, her sister had seen to that. Siobhan had succeeded in unnerving every bit of his confidence regarding their marriage, while turning a blind eye to every morsel of doubt and hurt she had caused him.

The one thing that Bridget could never understand about her sister, try as she might, was Siobhan falling out of love with such a kind and solid man while managing to shake him to his core without even divulging her affair to him. Even in just a few weeks of knowing him, Bridget had realised that Andrew was the kind of man that completed a woman and made her feel whole, fulfilling her very being with everything that she needed while still being vulnerable enough to need her as well. He was, in short, the one.

As this last train of thought wove its way unconsciously through Bridget's brain, she sat up suddenly with a hand on her chest, her heart beating a mile a minute. Slowly she moved her head to the left, looking through the pale shafts of moonlight at the sleeping silhouette of the man who thought she was her sister, a man who would probably never look her in the face again if he learned the truth, a man for whom, without ever intending to do so or realizing it, she had fallen, and fallen hard, with no rock to break her fall this time.

* * *

><p>AN: So this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone after watching the latest episode of the show, which is funny because I haven't been inspired enough or found the time to write ANYTHING in the longest time. Needless to say, I adore Bridget/Andrew and like them more with each episode of the show, while still liking Malcolm as a character in his own right. I wanted to pose Bridget's thoughts about both men because the show is still teetering about showing which direction her feelings now lean more towards (after last night's episode, finger's crossed for Andrew). I wanted to tie up all loose ends in the Malcolm direction in Bridget's head while making her realise her feelings for Andrew on my own terms, while still being respectful towards Malcolm, an endeavour in which I hope I succeeded.

Hope you enjoyed the story. And any all reviews would very much appreciated.


End file.
